


Look at Me

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: Submitted to the Tiny Reverse Bang under the prompt, 'Control' - that actually says it all.





	Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really my first trial doing full blown digital art. I'm not 100% sure of what I'm doing - maybe only 23% if that! I tried though, I really did. I hope you will like it.
> 
> I'm not going to add anything of how I see the scene play out here. I will leave that up to your imagination. I do see this in any of the mediums...and not confined to the movies, TV, or comics, or even games!
> 
> You can find some wonderful stories for this art [here](https://90percentdonemun.tumblr.com/post/176584443806/round-4-fills)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shackles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537444) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar)
  * [Trapped and Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784278) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)
  * [Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984608) by [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa)




End file.
